


Show Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Sam is very interested in reader's stripping past, and enjoys a private show.
Relationships: sam x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Show Me

Before you became a hunter, you were a stripper. You weren’t ashamed of it, but you didn’t exactly offer that information up, either. People would look at you differently. Hunters wouldn’t take you seriously, no matter _how _good you were at your job. The only one that you were in contact with that knew, was Dean. You didn’t travel with them, but you did cross paths now and then.

Dean was always good for a night out. You’d never slept with him, always talking him up to whoever he had his eye on. His wingman, of sorts. It always amused you how into Dean they became once you opened your mouth. You _knew _you were attractive. Your Y/H/C fell down your back in waves, your Y/E/C could be accented with pretty much any shade of eyeliner or shadow you chose, and hunting kept you in even better shape than you had been in before. You could walk into a room and be completely at ease. Confidence was no problem for you.

And _then _you met Sam Winchester. He hadn’t been with Dean when he had saved you from a vamp. You met him a year later when you met up at the Roadhouse. He was there visiting Ellen, and you were there for some down time. There was _something _about him that made you go weak at the knees. You didn’t know if it was the perfect blend of boyish smile and manly physique or what. You’d walked in on him putting a shirt on once when looking for Dean and let out a small gasp. Seeing his muscles move under his skin was damn near _erotic_. You had bit your lip and walked back out.

At the moment, you were sitting in a motel room that was right next to theirs. The three of you were on the trail of a nasty son of a bitch. You three had just arrived that morning and didn’t too much Intel. You were _guessing _a werewolf, but hadn’t seen the autopsy reports yet. The plan was that you and Dean would play FBI, and Sam would be in charge of research. Neither you nor Dean were big fans of it.

Putting your feet on the chair in front of you, you used your toes to kick off your converse. It was a cool night, much to your pleasure. One look at the small window ac told you that it wouldn’t do any good. You pulled your hair up into a messy bun before opening your water. Unlike Dean, you didn’t drink almost nightly. You saved that for the end of a hunt, holidays, and birthdays. You’d see to many drunken idiots working the stage.

You heard a knock at the door and didn’t bother moving. “You may enter.” You laughed. A moment later, Sam walked in.

“Hey.” He seemed a bit nervous almost. Funny, that was your job.

“Hey.” You said quietly. The silence took over, making you both look around. You moved your feet off the chair and motioned to it. “You don’t have to stand.”

He nodded a thanks. “So. Um….” Sam chuckled as he ran his hands through his hair. “I was talking to Dean.”

Hearing that, you had a feeling you knew exactly what was coming. “Let me guess. He told you I used to be a stripper. I’m going to _kill _him!” You stood up, starting to pace.

“What? _No_!” Sam looked confused. Stopping you stared at him. “Yo-you used to be a _stripper_?” His eyebrows seemed to go up farther than you thought possible.

You chuckled. “Oops.” Sitting back down, you sipped your water. “Yeah. I started when I was eighteen. I didn’t want to go to college, and there was _no way_ I was flipping burgers.” You looked up at him. “I enjoyed it. It was damn good money. How do you think I’m able to avoid credit card scams?”

Sam blinked, as if he was thinking it over. “So, when’s the last time you stripped?”

“Let’s see.” You sat back, thinking. “Full time? Not since Dean saved me. So a few years. For extra cash? Maybe six months?” You shrugged. “If I’m in need of money, I’ll stop at some joint that looks too busy for me to really be noticed by anyone that may be a hunter. They’re dark, and lots going on. I’ll stay for a week, and I’m good for awhile.” Biting your lip, your cheeks turned a bit red. Only because it was Sam fucking Winchester you were telling this to. “So. Now you know.” You played it off as no big deal, because to you it wasn’t. It was to everyone else. It was their problem, and it pissed you off.

He looked like he was debating what to say. The longer the silence stretched on, the more your stomach dropped. You just admitted to a guy you actually liked that you used to take your clothes off for cash. Not exactly something most guys found appealing. Those that did were usually pervs. “Can I see?” His voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “I mean, if it’s something you’re comfortable with.”

You stared at him for a second before shaking your head. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right. You want me to _strip _for you?” You were shocked.

“Just dance? I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He looked down at his feet.

Standing, you shrugged. “I didn’t say ’_no_’, did I?” His head whipped up as you dug through your bag for your iPod and portable speaker. “I was just…_surprised_. That’s all.” You were doing your best to not let on how nervous you were.

“Are you sure?”

Once it was hooked up, you looked at him, hand on your hip. “_Sweetie_, I used to strip for drunk strangers and people who thought that they could touch. I’m _pretty _sure I’m okay with this.” You teased. “Now. Sit back.” Pulling your hair down you took a deep breath. You were currently wearing a pair of shorts and an old shirt with the Lucky Charms logo on it. You’d had it for years, which showed. You had bought it back when you hadn’t completely filled out chest wise. It was still really comfortable, just a bit shorter now. “Now, are _you _sure?” You asked, leaning over him, hands on each arm rest.

Sam nodded. “Hell yes I’m sure.” A grin spread across his face.

“Alright. You can look, but you can’t touch.” You pointed a finger at him. Hitting play, ‘Porn Star Dancing’ by My Darkest Days came on. It was a bit on point, but you loved it. His voice made you feel sexy. At least to you.

He shifted slightly as you stood up. You started simply by moving your body to the music, getting into your flow. Having his eyes on you, with a look of pure lust, made you wet. Moving your hands from your hips up, you brought your shirt with it. However, you stopped it right before it went over your bra.

Tease them. That was one of the first things you were taught. It made everything even better. Smirking, you turned around, unsnapping your shorts. Looking over your shoulder, you used one of your hands to move your hair over your shoulder. Your eyes locked with his as your shorts slowly moved down your legs. Once you had bent far enough that you couldn’t keep eye contact, you kicked them off.

You were happy you decided on a cuter pair of your underwear this morning. They were light blue boy shorts, cut just enough to show off the curve of your ass. An ass you had worked damn hard for. You were naturally on the thinner side, you didn’t get blessed with an ass, as well. Didn’t work that way.

Hearing a slight groan out of him had you grinning. Turning back around, you moved closer to him. You saw him shift in his seat, and you knew exactly why. Bending one of your knees, you put it on his hip, your shin on his thigh. You were just a couple inches from the growing bulge in his jeans. Moving forward, you put your hands on his shoulders. “_Maybe _if you’re good….I’ll let you touch.” You whispered in his ear before pulling away. His hands gripped the arm rests.

You put your hands on the edge of your shirt, arms crossed. Pulling your shirt over your head, you tossed it at him. Your push-up bra was the same light blue as your underwear. A tiny black bow was in between your breasts. You turned, putting your hands on his knees and rubbed your ass against him.

After a couple moments, you leaned back, putting your arm around his neck. You didn’t stop moving. “This is more intimate than most guys get.” With that, you nipped his chin. You had no idea where this boost of confidence came from. All you knew was you turning him on was turning you on. And it was showing. “Now…I’m going to rip your shirt off. I’m not even going to take my time. And _then_?” You turned, moving so that your shins were on his thighs. Leaning forward once more, you bit his earlobe before speaking. “And then I want you to show me _exactly _how I make you feel.”

Sam let out a low growl in his throat, earning a grin from you. Sitting straight up, your hands rubbed his chest gently. He was wearing a button up that day. Looking him in the eyes, you gripped his shirt where the buttons were and pulled. You could hear buttons hit a few different spots. “I’ll buy you a new one.” You told him before pulling him in for a heated kiss. His hands moved to your ass, gripping it.

He easily stood up, you wrapped your arms and legs around him. Pinning you against the wall, he kissed down your jaw. “Nah. I can think of a better way to make it up to me.” Be breathed against your skin.

“What’s that?” You asked. Without another word, he ripped your bra. You new he was strong, but even that shocked you. Your music was still playing in the background, and you found it appropriate that it was your stripping play list. “You’re still wearing too many damn clothes.” Your hands moved to remove his belt, only to be grabbed by his hand.

“Oh no. You can _look_….but you can’t touch. I’m going to turn you on just like you did to me.” He told you. You moaned as he held your hands above your head. His other hand moved gently down your stomach, teasing the top of your underwear. “I want to _watch _you.” With that, he slipped his hand under the thin cloth. You sucked in a breath feeling his fingers on you. His finger rubbed your clit at a torturous pace. “No fun being teased, is it?” Sam asked, moving to shove two fingers in you.

You let your head fall back as you moaned. “Come on Sam.” You moaned. “Now you’re just teasing us _both_.” You pointed out.

Smirking, he pulled his hand from you as he let your arms go. Sam pulled down your underwear, teasing you with a lick before standing back up. Stopping at your hip, he nipped at your small anti-procession tattoo. It sat just low enough that he wouldn’t have seen it otherwise. “I never knew you had a tattoo…” He mumbled, kissing back up to your face.

Kissing him, you walked until you were at the bed. Giving him a nudge, he fell back, resting on his elbows. His eyes never left yours as you rid him of his pants ever so slowly.

“Did you ever think asking me for a strip tease that you’d get your cock sucked, too?” You asked. Not giving him time to answer, you licked up the underside of his shaft. Slowly, you started to move up and down. He let out the smallest moans, but you wanted more. You picked up speed, moving your hand to scratch his hip. That did it. You smiled around him as you heard the swears start to come from his mouth.

You pulled your mouth off of him, earning a groan. Kissing up his body, you rested right about his cock. “Would your rather me go back to sucking you….or would you rather I ride you?” You asked, wiggling.

“Fuck me.” He told you, hands gripping your hips. Reaching between you, you lined him up. His hips thrust forward, making you moan. Your hips started moving, making your chest bounce. The look on his face nearly made you come right then. Putting your hands on his knees, you leaned back ever so slightly. “Jesus _Christ_, Y/N.” He said between grunts and moans.

When you felt yourself right at the border, you leaned forward, gripping his shoulders. Your hair fell on both sides of your head. You ground down on him, chasing your orgasm. “Oh, G-God, _Sam_!” You came, biting your lip, and you were sure that your nails were going to leave a serious mark, if not draw blood. “You feel so good.” You told him as you panted, still moving.

Sam’s grip let up slightly. “Lay down.” He ordered. Hearing him so authoritative was one of the sexiest things ever.

“Yes, sir.” You said, moving off him to lay on the bed. Your face was flush and your chest was rising with your heavy breathing. He knelt between your knees, smirking. Grabbing your hips, he pulled you close, so the bottom half of you wasn’t on the bed. You could see his muscles on his chest moving. He didn’t give you time to gaze too much, as a second later he was moving his hips as hard and fast as he could.

You didn’t even bother trying to control your volume at this point. Sam felt damn good, and there was no way in hell that you weren’t about to let him know that. After a minute or two, he fell forward, holding himself off you with one hand. The other looped under your leg. The new position let him go even deeper. Your nails were digging into his back. “Fuck, Y/N.” He moaned, his head falling. You could tell he was close.

“Cum with me, Sam.” You moaned. And he did. He let your leg down, and you knew that the next day your muscles would be sore. “_Holy fuck_.” You muttered, earning a chuckle.

He pulled out of you and laid next to you. “No. I didn’t think asking for a strip tease would lead to you sucking my cock, riding me, _or _me getting to hear you like that. Those are sounds I most certainly plan on hearing again.” His arm was draped over your ribs. “I mean, unless this was a one night thing for you.”

You shifted so you were lying on your side. “I swear to _God_, Sam, if you don’t fuck me as often as you can? I’m going to tie you to a chair and make you watch me strip. Over. And. Over.” You teased. He pulled you into a kiss before you heard a bang on the door. “I’ll get it.” You said, grabbing what was left of Sam’s shirt. Holding it closed, you opened the door to see Dean.

He looked between you and Sam. “_Seriously_, you two?” He stared at Sam as he stood up, sheet covering his lower half. “Dude. Your back. _What the fuck?_” You couldn’t hold back the laugh that came out. “Oh no. Is this going to be happening again?”

Sam walked up behind you, putting his hand on the door above your head. “I’ll be by in a bit to get my bags.” He smirked. “We, uh, have some _business _to attend to.”

The look on Dean’s face was priceless. “Dean? We have to _shower _and look into the case more. You perv.” You teased him before Sam shut the door. Turning to you, he dropped the sheet and lifted you over his shoulder.


End file.
